Me & the Xmen
by AnimeFreak218
Summary: ok this is what i imagine my life would be like if my school lived in the world of mutants, it takes place after the 3rd Xmen movie, so it lik the next generation or what ever. Just read & tell me what you think.
1. Ch1: Leaving

Chapter 1: Leaving

"Am I ever going to see them again?" I asked, looking straight ahead into the night. It was around 4am, eastern time.

"Maybe, that depends on you." he said. I could tell he was sneaking a glance at me.

I turned my head to look back at the dark blue house with the white door and white trim windows. "Maybe it's better if I don't… At least not for a while." I said as I forced a blink and whispered something to the wind. After that I turned and continued to walk with my head held high.

"What you just do?" he asked me sternly.

"Nothing, I just left a little goodbye present for them. They'll find it in a few days when they finally get the nerve to go into 'the lair'. That and a note. Don't worry though I didn't say anything about where we're going.

More silence. I didn't mind the silence, I actually preferred it, and I could tell he did too. We were on his motorcycle now, driving away from what used to be my home.

"Can I stop pretending now?" I asked suddenly. He told me before that where we were going, we could recreate ourselves. Change our names and our appearances without being afraid. It's not that I had a problem acting normal, acting human. But it had been so long since I had seen myself, my real self. I hadn't used my power since the day everyone found out who I really was, what I really was. It was like my muscles were begging to be stretched. I felt like a caged bird wanting freedom.

"You can do whatever you want, just don't wreck the bike." He said. I could tell he had no idea what I was talking about. I wasn't surprised. My power was so strange. I don't even completely understand it yet. But I'm hoping too. That's why I left them, my family. They still loved me, I know, but no amount of love could hide the fear in their eyes every time they looked at me.

I decided I would wait until we arrived. I wouldn't want to accidentally slip up and get him mad. Besides, it wasn't that long of a wait. I've gone almost a month now without changing. I could wait three or four more hours.


	2. i appologize

Chapter 1: Leaving

"Am I ever going to see them again?" I asked, looking straight ahead into the night. It was around 4am, eastern time.

"Maybe, that depends on you." he said. I could tell he was sneaking a glance at me.

I turned my head to look back at the dark blue house with the white door and white trim windows. "Maybe it's better if I don't… At least not for a while." I said as I forced a blink and whispered something to the wind. After that I turned and continued to walk with my head held high.

"What you just do?" he asked me sternly.

"Nothing, I just left a little goodbye present for them. They'll find it in a few days when they finally get the nerve to go into 'the lair'. That and a note. Don't worry though I didn't say anything about where we're going.

More silence. I didn't mind the silence, I actually preferred it, and I could tell he did too. We were on his motorcycle now, driving away from what used to be my home.

"Can I stop pretending now?" I asked suddenly. He told me before that where we were going, we could recreate ourselves. Change our names and our appearances without being afraid. It's not that I had a problem acting normal, acting human. But it had been so long since I had seen myself, my real self. I hadn't used my power since the day everyone found out who I really was, what I really was. It was like my muscles were begging to be stretched. I felt like a caged bird wanting freedom.

"You can do whatever you want, just don't wreck the bike." He said. I could tell he had no idea what I was talking about. I wasn't surprised. My power was so strange. I don't even completely understand it yet. But I'm hoping too. That's why I left them, my family. They still loved me, I know, but no amount of love could hide the fear in their eyes every time they looked at me.

I decided I would wait until we arrived. I wouldn't want to accidentally slip up and get him mad. Besides, it wasn't that long of a wait. I've gone almost a month now without changing. I could wait three or four more hours.


End file.
